1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key removable core body with anti-picking features. More specifically, the invention relates to such a key removable core body having two or more separate control elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Key removable core bodies for removable core body locks are known in the art as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,690, Oliver, May 11, 1982, 4,386,510, Best et al, June 7, 1983, and 4,444,034, Best et al, Apr. 24, 1984.
The '510 patent teaches the use of a control element (26 in FIG. 1) which includes a retaining lug 32 for retaining the core body 10 in, for example, a cylinder shell 34 (FIG. 2).
In a like manner, the '690 patent teaches a single control element 22. The use of a single control element permits relatively easy picking of the arrangement to remove the core body therefrom. In addition, its pull resistance is relatively limited.
The '034 patent provides a measure of improvement over the above-noted patents in that it increases the pull resistance so that it is not as easy to pull the core body out of its surrounding shell as in the prior art. For this purpose, the '034 patent teaches a control element 60 (see FIG. 3) having two lugs, 61 and 65. However, both of the lugs are mounted on a single control sleeve so that, in effect, there is only a single control element in the '034 patent.